The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Existing radio systems (GSM, Global System for Mobile Communications; WCDMA/HSDPA, Wide-band Code Division Multiple Access/High Speed Downlink Packet Access) are not optimally suited for, for example, downloading movies from the Internet since they were developed and defined under the assumption of a coordinated network deployment.
To alleviate the problem, a user can acquire a private base station for his/her own disposal. The private base stations are typically associated with uncoordinated and large-scale deployment. A private base station may be called with many names such as Home Base Station, Home NodeB, femto eNodeBs or simply Home Access and it has become a popular topic within the operator and manufacturer community.
It can be assumed that the end-user buys an economic private base station and installs the physical entity at his home. The private base station then provides coverage and service to the user equipment registered by the owner of the private base station. Still, the private base station may use the same spectrum as the radio system. The private base station may be connected via a DSL (Digital Subscriber Line) and via the core network of the operator towards the Internet. Some local breakout scenarios bypassing the core network of the operator may also exist. In any case the consumed services of the owner of a private base station do not eat up capacity of macro cells of the radio system.
Operators aim is to control the usage of 3G and private base stations, e.g. LTE HNBs (LTE, long term evolution, Home NodeBs) in various aspects, such as:                LTE HNB may only be utilized by subscribers owning it or by subscribers to which the owner granted access,        LTE HNBs may only be able to connect to the network if it is able to identify itself towards the network and prove that an operator sold it or a retailer authorized by an operator, which would provide the operator a certain level of confidentiality that the equipment, which operates in his licensed spectrum, is working properly. One may even think that globally acting operators may allow LTE HNBs to connect to networks owned by one of the subsidiary operators (e.g. during holiday season at the seaside apartment),        An operator may allow to accept “foreign guest subscribers” to access the owner's LTE HNB, but does not provide mobility support into it's own network if no national roaming agreement is available with the foreign operator the guest is subscribed to.A further requirement for 3G and LTE Home Node Bs (“HNB” in short for both) is that the administrative work imposed by a mass deployment of HNBs is reduced to the absolute minimum and hence provides possibilities to reduce OPEX costs. Another requirement is the support of mobility for mobiles being active towards (and probably from) the macro layer, which creates further administrative burden for establishing neighbour-ship relations.        
Currently a proposal is discussed in 3GPP TSG RAN WG3 where a (macro) eNB connects automatically towards the core network, being well preconfigured by the RAN O&M (operation and maintenance) with area identities (Tracking Area) and a basic IP address. However, RAN O&M does not exist for HNBs and would not help as the customer is able to freely choose the site of the HNB.